The advantages of brooms with brush heads which are pivotal, rotatable, or otherwise moveable in relation to their handles are well-known. Such brooms can be used to sweep areas which brooms with fixed brush heads find difficult to enter. Moveable brush heads also allow ease of cleaning, as the position of the heads can be changed to do various and varied jobs. Bristles on fixed broom heads also result in being worn unevenly and becoming deformed, as all bristles do not move to the same degree in such brooms.
However, while brooms with moveable heads are known, several inherent problems are present. First, the majority of prior art brooms, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,889, do not teach the application of a broom head which pivots within the geometric plan of the longitudinal axis of the broom handle, i.e. side to side, in relation to the handle. While some prior products do disclose a side to side pivoting action of the handle in relation to the broom head, the manner of controlling this rotation, employing components like those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,889, are subject to excessive wear and imprecise control. The mechanisms for adjusting the angles of alignment between the brush heads and the handles are also often impractical to operate and use (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,377).
In most prior devices, adjustment systems do not allow precise angles of alignment and once adjusted, such brush heads often fail to maintain the angles which are set. Also, required positions of the brush head for convenient and effective cleaning often can not be attained (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,479, and 4,901,392). Over and above this, none of the prior art discloses or teaches the unique features and results of the rotatable brush head of the present invention.